ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Lego ben10
| OYE!!! OYE! quien te dio permiso de usar nuestra anodita negra? Adrianacom 13:38 19 abr 2011 (UTC) Parate Has robado la fusion de Merlino4 y Humungoeco Pidesela o quitala Tambien vi que has robado a Adrianacom Parate o avisare a un Administrador Dis 18:28 19 abr 2011 (UTC) eres un eres un ....... deja ya de robarte imagenes tu............., si no dejas de acerlo avisare a un administrador fran 18:22 19 abr 2011 (UTC) Aviso #1 Deja de robar imagenes que no son tuyas!! O procedere con un bloqueo! Nanomech25 OYE !!! por que le robaste la imagen de usuario a medichistes , la imagen de echo echo L.S ..Luke Skymoonwalker te lo dire suavemente oye, eres nuevo o que? deberias leer las reglas, las imagenes son propias de cada usuario. Esta prohibido utilizar imagenes de otros usuarios. Crea las tuyas. Tienes 2 obsiones: #Le pides permiso a todos los propietarios de las imagenes que robaste. Si te dicen que no ya es tu problema, pero si se los dices bien, creo que te ayudarán. #Borralas de inmediato!!! y crea las tuyas. Osino, pide a alguien que te enseñe! Mattloccom 03:04 20 abr 2011 (UTC) xat Te puedo hablar aqua? Santi 19:24 14 may 2011 (UTC) xat Hola, puedo hablarte aqui ? Gracias ! Santi 17:38 18 jun 2011 (UTC) qieres crear imagenes eh mira esto #entra en paint #si qieres crear un aloien agarra la imegn del alien base q qieras usar (asagurate de q termine en .png y q se pueda pintar) #modifica el alien a tu gusto #solo diviertete para crear imagnes de personajes as lo mismo solo q no uses un alien a menos q sea un alienigena personaje pero si vas a aser uno tienes q qitarle el omnitrix del pecho luego dire mas fran 21:39 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola te invito a ver mi serie Ben 10 Children of Universe Espero que te guste Dis 15:23 20 jun 2011 (UTC) tranqilo no te are nada solo qiro pregunatrte lo siguiente: tu eres medichistes?????? fran 18:16 11 jul 2011 (UTC) 1,2 y 3 #primero: PENSA por q te bloqearia si fueras medichistes seria un milagro q medichistes estubiera aqi #segundo: no te puedo bloqear por q NO SOY ADMINISTRADOR #tercero: mmmmm... no se me ocurre q poner aqi link=user:Humungoecolink=User_talk:Humungoecolink=Special:Contributions/Humungoeco 20:12 23 jul 2011 (UTC) lo siento lo siento amigo no se como explicar link=user:Humungoecolink=User_talk:Humungoecolink=Special:Contributions/Humungoeco 21:32 23 jul 2011 (UTC) ahy 2 formas una es despixeleando y otra es creando con aliens de boceto #para despixlear pedile ayuda a el #para usar un alien de boceto busca un alien aca , luego guardalo en tru compu, luego la imagen ponela en paint y luego pintala completamente de blanco y luego pintala del color q qieras y tendras un aliesn link=user:Humungoecolink=User_talk:Humungoecolink=Special:Contributions/Humungoeco 22:10 23 jul 2011 (UTC) RE:Subir imágenes Hola Lego Ben 10. Ahora mismo hay problemas en Wikia que hacen que no se actualice bien la página. Mientras tanto, usa Especial:SubirArchivo. Cualquier cosa, no dudes en preguntarme. Saludos, 23:21 13 ago 2011 (UTC)